Mischievous - Rewrite
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: Love should be easy right? Y'know find that one guy, fall in love, happily ever after.. and it could be that simple for Claire the new farmer of Forget-Me-Not Valley, but when the guy you like is a thief and your best friend loves him too, it isn't that simple. THIS IS A REWRITE!


**Okay so this is Mischievous - the rewrite and after this has been rewritten I'll probably take the other down, but for now it's up.. uh, So this will be a working progress as I am basically writing a new story, based off the other one... if you get my jist? I'm also going to leave the old one up until I've written all of this.**

**I'll also be rewriting 'The Butterfly Effect' just after Blue Moon because I don't want to do both at the same time I'll just clash them and it'll get confusing:/**

**So this is it wrapped up:**

**First - I will kind of be changing the plot, not alot just mixing some stuff around and shitXD**

**Second- I will be doing BLUE MOON and MISCHIEVOUS first and IN MY LIFE and THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT second.**

**Third - I'll probably be changing the story title Mischievous. Don't know what to but if you have an idea please PM me:DD!**

* * *

* Mischievous* (Will probably change!)

Prologue

Jill's P.O.V

"Okay thanks a lot!" I said waving to the little old woman who had told me where I should be going to get to my new farm. I pulled my bag further up my shoulder and hauled my suitcase up the hill. I took a left and then a right and then I went straight up, leading me to my new farm.

But.. this wasn't my new farm, this is not what it looked like on the ad. On the ad there was lush green grass covering the fields with cows and sheep happily mowing there. Big oak trees lined up the center of the field separating it from the other side which was filled to bottom with crops, of all different shapes and sizes.

It was my kind of farm.

But this.. this was a disaster . the field had a stack of decayed wood in one corner that had rotted from being there so long. Weeds filled the field spreading all the way round even covering the little wooden shack that stood at the bottom of the field.

The grass that was covering some of the field was now dull and yellow from lack of care and dehydration. It was pretty much the complete opposite of what the ad had said it would be like. I looked around again trying to find where I would be staying through all of this cleaning up. I mean that little shack couldn't be a house, could it?

"Excuse me, but the new farmer will be here soon and I don't think he would appreciate you being here, so if you wouldn't mind" A short man said shooing his hands at me.

I look at him, my eyebrows pulled together 'he'? "He?" I asked.

The small man looked quite taken back for a moment before realizing and shaking his head "Oh! My apologizes! I just thought.." He trailed off.

The man was at least a head shorter than me but he gained a bit of height off of the tall red hat he wore on his head. He wore a matching red suit with a blue bot tie. "So this is your new... uh, farm, right?" He asked looking around the waste land.

I sighed "Just admit it, it's a mess" I said feeling my confidence wash through me and disappear. "I'll never be able to fix this up." I frowned at the little man, who was still looking around.

Eventually, the little man turned to me with a faint smile "I guess I could get Gotz, the woodcutter. He'd clear up this mess for you and by the end of the week it'll be clear for you to start farming." He told me.

My face broke out into a grin "Really?" I gasped, turned and bent down to hug the men in red. "Thank you so much-" I cut myself off, not knowing what his name was.

The man untangled himself from my grip and straightened out his suit. "Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town. But you'll have to pay a fare, but don't worry you can pay me it back on the first of Summer okay?" He said with a grin

My heart sunk a little but I was still glad that I would have my new farm cleared up by the end of the week! But what would I do till then? I guess I could introduce myself.. "How much will the fare be?" I asked Thomas.

"Uh.." He paused, probably calculating the time it would take and how much work there was. "Around 2000G" He said with a broad grin. But I didn't feel like smiling, 2000G by the end of Spring? I better get a move on then.. Thomas waved and said his goodbye before walking off my farm and.. well I would guess, Mineral Town.

I walked over to my new house, well more like my shack, and opened the door stepping inside, my suitcase trailing behind me. Inside, there was a small bed with a bookshelf standing next to it in the far left corner. At the foot of the bed stood a small shelf to put CD's on and beside it a telephone.

I looked around some more trying to find anything else but there wasn't much else apart from a old fridge that obviously needed chucking out. I placed my suitcase down and walked over to the fridge, taking a peek inside. The fridge was empty except from a few dead flies and some mold I closed the door in disgust and heaved the fridge out of my new home and into the feild to be collected by the woodcutter the next day.

I then went back into my new home and plonked myself down on my squeaky new bed telling myself a couple of minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt..

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
